29 Days
by GlassDragonflyOfDeath
Summary: This is my first story and yes, the chapters are short. Arceus and Giratina are fighting over their love for Shaymin, but who will win her heart? Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1. Giratina

I stared, I waited, I have waited forever and still she never came back.

He stole her, he took her away from me.

And all of us suffered.

I had no choice. It was his own fault I did what I did because of him.

Because of my creator.

Because of Arceus.

Every day is now filled with nothing but guilt and regret. I got them to rise up against him, to destroy his power, to make his life misery, just like what he did to me.

And now, I had to save him.

He is my friend, and however strange and wrong it might sound, nothing will ever come between us.

Arceus

I had done nothing to deserve this.

They turned on me, they made these 29 days hell for me. They took everything away.

Even her. The one who, for once in my life, let me love someone.

I will never forget them.

I will never forget her.

I am dying, but I will survive.

Dialga

I can't count how many times Giratina had vowed revenge on Arceus.

I still can't remember exactly why they were fighting, all I remember is that it happened on that day. The day it started. The day we turned on our creator.

"Shaymin, are you ok?" I remember saying those words to her that morning, she was standing on the bridge over the river, tears rolling down her face. We were all in our human forms at this point, unless we were all in a battle we had no need to be pokemon on Earth.

"I'm fine," She sighed, she always was good at hiding her emotions. "Do you know where Giratina is?"

"In the ruins, I think." The ruins was the place we all stayed when in our human forms, it was mostly abandoned, and humans rarely came to visit.

"What's he doing there?" She seemed confused, but expecting at the same time.

"He's with Darkrai and Palkia, they're watching some stupid human programme I think," I never found the fun in watching human T.V, neither did Arceus, he always said we shouldn't watch stuff like that, but I suppose Giratina doesn't care what he says.

"Oh, Eastenders? The one where humans act like they're living a normal life, but actually every day someone dies, or gets divorced, or something stupid. No, I don't get that, either."

I had always liked the way Shaymin talks about humans, it's clever, but almost naive.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Giratina

Shaymin didn't seem herself when she came in with Dialga.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her eyes, they always showed if she wasn't right.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she smiled, "I was just getting some fresh air."

Palkia gave me a Why-are-you-so-bothered? look, and Darkrai just carried on watching the T.V.

There was a short silence.

"I...I need to go," Shaymin said, and she went out through the door, to the bedrooms.

There are eight rooms that we use in the ruins, one we use as a kitchen and a living room, the other seven are everyone's bedrooms. We find jobs in the autumn and through the winter to get some cash, and spend it on keeping up our bedrooms. So the ones who get the best paid job, gets the best stuff in their room. Arceus definitely had the best room, but that's only because of the jobs he gets in the summer. To me, it's just his way of showing off. It's a pilot one year, then a scientist, if there is anything he can't do, no-one can do it. He is the most annoying person I know.

Shaymin

I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't lie to him. He would find out someday.

As I opened the door to his room, it creaked quietly. There was a half-eaten sandwich on the bed, and a mug of coffee that had been left a while so it had separated at the top. The news was on the T.V which hung on the wall, someone going on about the government cuts or something, I never understood all that stupid human stuff.

Arceus was lying on his bed, reading one of his books. He looked up briefly from the page he was reading as he spoke,

"You've been crying."

He moved the sandwich onto the floor so I could sit on the bed.

"No, I've just, not been right,"

He closed the book and put it down on the bed, then sat up next to me.

"Giratina again?"

"No, well, I just don't know what to say to him."

"Why not just tell him your not comfortable being with him,"

I laughed inside, if I said that to Giratina, he would go off it.

"Somehow I don't think that would work," I looked at Arceus, his green eyes were half hidden by his nearly white hair. Giratina said that made him look old, but I knew he was just being annoying.

"Arceus, do we need to stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't we find a real home? Just you and me. The will never know."

"That'll never work Shaymin, once Giratina finds out, we've had it,"

"Then he never will,"

And that's how I caused the next 29 days to be hell, for everyone.

Palkia

Twelve O'clock. Midday, Lunchtime. Whatever you call it, that was the time now.

Dialga and Darkrai had gone out to the Supermarket to get some food for tonight, well, I say they 'went out', me and Cresselia kind of forced them out. And now we were sitting in my room, watching another repeat of EastEnders on my Stone age box T.V. over a big pack of Doritos.

"You seem to like Dialga quite a bit," Cresselia said, "you two suit each other,"

"I could say the same about you and Darkrai," I laughed.

"Yeah, that'll happen when Arceus gets a girlfriend,"

"So, you mean you're already going out?"

"What? Since when did I say that?"

"Haven't you heard? Shaymin's been staying in his room a lot recently,"

"Palkia you do not know how wrong that sounds,"

" Cresselia you are so sick minded. Anyway, she's been in tears over him, all because Giratina's a bit of a control freak,"

"Yeah I know what you mean,"

I took out the last Dorito out of the packet, and threw the empty bag into the bin.

"I think we should help," I said, "We don't know what Giratina might do."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Giratina

I hadn't seen Shaymin all day.

Palkia was in her room with Cresselia, maybe they knew where she was.

"Yes?" Cresselia said after I knocked on and slowly opened the door. They were both looking at me disapprovingly.

"Have you seen Shaymin around?" I asked.

"For crying out loud Giratina, do you ever leave her alone?" Palkia laughed.

"Have you seen her or not?"

"Actually, I saw her going out before," Palkia said, "She seemed quite secretive,"

"Yeah, I saw her," Cresselia added, "she was with Arceus."

Palkia gave her a look.

I froze, standing there, shocked. Arceus had always taken everything away from me, and I will never forgive him for banishing me to the distortion world. But this was different. This was worse than anything else. I wouldn't let him take her away from me as well. She was all I had left.

All I had left to live for.

Darkrai

I could tell something was going on when Giratina pushed past me and Dialga as we came in from the supermarket. I mean, he always pushes past us, but I could tell by his face he was going to kill someone, literally.

As we came into the living room, Palkia was frantically typing someone's number into the keypad, worry infecting her face. Cresselia was next to her, looking over her shoulder at the screen of the phone.

"What's going on?" Dialga beat me to the question.

"Bad news people," Cresselia said, "oh wait, be quiet,"

Palkia was holding the phone to her ear, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" It was Shaymin, Palkia had the speaker on quite loud, so we could hear what she was saying,

"Shaymin, are you with Arceus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Right, we'll tell you everything later, just run back here, but go through the town, not the fields,"

"Why? Palkia please tell me what's going on..."

"There's no time! Shaymin please, run, and don't bring Arceus with you,"

"I am not leaving him in danger,"

"Shaymin listen! Giratina's out there and he will physically kill you both if he finds you together,"

"So your just going to let Arceus die?"

"Look Shaymin. Arceus is much more powerful than any of us. In his Pokemon form he will be fine,"

There was a long pause.

"Shaymin please, just get out of there,"

Silence.

"Okay," Shaymin said finally, "But tell me absolutely everything when I get back,"

She put the phone down.

"Now all we can do is wait," Palkia said, "and hope."

Shaymin

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Me and Arceus had been in the cafe in town, chatting over a cappuccino. I had left him in there when I said I was just going to get a spoon (our table was around a corner from the till and main entrance). After I was out of the door, I ran. I sprinted so fast my legs ached after ten seconds. Diverting into an alleyway to catch my breath, I felt a vibration in my jeans pocket. My phone. I slid it open.

_1 new message:-Giratina_

Did I dare read it?

_Coming to get you_

I felt cold sweat build up on my face. For a moment, I stopped breathing, I stopped thinking, I stopped living. I ran my finger over the _Blackberry_ logo on the back of my phone, trying not to look at the screen.

Palkia was right.

Run.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Arceus

I wouldn't let it end like this. Not without her.

Not alone.

I know she believes me, I know she trusts me, the others may not, but she still does, she will never, ever abandon me.

For now.

Shaymin

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

My hands and pillow were covered in tears. The blood from my knee poured down my leg and onto the carpet, but I didn't care, the only pain I felt was losing him.

There was a loud noise from outside my bedroom door, like someone knocking over a carefully balanced tower of frying pans and then swearing about the fact that they had done so.

I placed my ear to the door so I could hear everything that was going on outside.

"Oh god, oh Arceus what has he done to you?" It was Palkia.

"Where's Shaymin?" Arceus said in a quiet, broken voice, "Where is she?"

I creaked open the door just enough for him to see me, for me to see him. He had one arm slung over Dialga's shoulder, and half of his face was covered in so much blood I could just make out his emerald green eyes, the eyes that I loved so much, now were too painful to look at. His pure white hair that fell over his face was stained red, falling out in parts. He held his left leg up in a position that made it look broken. This was all my fault. I had caused this. Guilt filled my body until I could hold it no more. I cried with happiness he was alive, but with sadness that I had nearly killed him.

"Arceus, Arceus I'm so sorry!" There was nothing else for me to say. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We were together again. We were inseparable again. We were happy again. My tears fell onto his shoulder and he just hugged me tighter.

"I'll never let you go again," he said, almost crying, "nothing will come between us."

He stayed in my room that night. Mine was the only one with a lock on the door, so if Giratina dared to show his face here again, he wouldn't hurt Arceus any more.

I sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room, just watching him, looking into his eyes. He was holding a book down, looking into the pages, but I could tell he wasn't really reading it. Cresselia had bought some bandages from the pharmacy in town and they were now covering the half of his face that was before unrecognisable. His leg was bandaged too, and his hair, arms and hands had been washed of all the blood and dirt, so now I could assure myself everything would be fine.

For now.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, except the sprained ankle, disfigured face, falling out hair and recovering from shock, I'm fine."

"Oh stop making it sound worse than it is."

"You know, Shaymin, I'm more worried about you than me."

"Why?"

"Look, Giratina won't just attack you with punches and kicks. Has he said anything to you? Anything that, worries you?"

I thought about that. Of course. Giratina doesn't just attack physically, he attacks mentally. His constant freaky texts haunt me every time I think about it, and every time I don't. He will not stop until he has everyone under his control.

He didn't stop until he had them all in his power, and against his rival.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Shaymin

I couldn't sleep that night. I could hear someone wandering around the hallway, as if they were thinking, or just couldn't get to sleep, like me. Arceus was asleep and had his arm around my shoulder. I moved it carefully so that he didn't wake up and went to investigate.

As I slowly creaked open the door, I could see someone standing there, but I couldn't quite make out who it was. As they came closer, I could see them perfectly.

Giratina.

Part of me wanted to kill him for what he had done, but as a retained my anger, I saw him in much more detail, and my mind was changed forever. Something told me to let it go, give him another chance, to love him again.

Maybe Arceus wasn't the real victim here.

Giratina

This was the first time I had seen Shaymin since the fight. She didn't look any different, her white hair softly fell over her shoulders, the pink and green streaks in it made her even more beautiful. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew this wasn't the time. For several minutes all she did was look into my eyes, and that was all I did to her. She started to cry and flung her arms around me.

"Oh god Giratina. I never thought I'd missed you so much!"

"Are you okay?" I asked her, there wasn't anything else to say.

She stood back and inspected my face, "I'm fine, but you're definitely not."

Shaymin

He wasn't right. He was a wreck. I couldn't then look directly at him.

"He did this to you?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly innocent am I?"

"Come on Giratina, look at yourself, compared to you, Arceus is fine."

A long scar ran along his eye, which was closed. I wondered why he wasn't opening it, was it painful? Was he blinded?

"What's up with your eye?" It took me a while to realise how insensitive that sounded.

"Oh that? You really don't want to know."

"Can you open it?"

"Yes."

"Go on then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Coz it hurts."

"Can you see out of it?"

"No, I can't see through my eyelids."

"I mean when it's open."

"No, but it's only temporary."

"So you're temporarily blinded."

"Yep, that's about it."

He didn't seem so bothered about it, as if it was just another day for him.

"Where've you been staying?"

"At Mew's."

"Mew's? I never knew you were friends with that creepy idiot."

"Mew isn't a creepy idiot, he's just, erm, special."

"Well, that is another way to put it."

Then it hit me, Arceus has been lying to us all this time. I couldn't believe he would hurt Giratina so badly. That was how I lost all my trust in Arceus, and how we all turned against him, for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Dialga

The next morning, Giratina was there. At first, we just ignored him and gave him some weird looks. Palkia pushed past him quite violently, and Darkrai swore at him multiple times. Arceus wasn't up yet, or if he was, he wasn't here. I was glad, in a way, that he hadn't showed up, or else we would be in for a long day.

But then it all changed.

"Do you want to tell them?" Giratina said to Shaymin, she nodded and took me, Palkia, Cresselia and Darkrai to one side.

"Look," she began, "you need to trust Giratina, he's not in a great state, and, believe it or not, he was hurt too in that fight, more than Arceus. This is our chance."

"Chance for what?" Darkrai wasn't so sure.

"Listen, Arceus is not all he says he is. He's lied to us, fought us, and left Giratina for dead. You really think we're going to just let this go?"

We all looked at each other. For some strange reason, we believed every word Shaymin had just said. Not only that, we agreed with her. This was the time, this was our chance. Every time we were Pokemon, he would attack us, he would try to kill us, as if we were worthless. It had taken all of our time to realise this, and now was the time to act.

"Now, Giratina has a plan," Shaymin continued, "But before he tells you, we need to make sure that you all agree, that you won't back down on us, understood?"

We all nodded.

"Right, come with me," Giratina led us outside the ruins, and onto the outdoor 'patio', I supposed you could call it.

"This is what we are going to do, I'm going to phone a Pokemon control unit, well, I say control unit, more like one of those groups of humans that use the helicopters and wear weird clothes-"

"You mean Team Galactic?" Darkrai said.

"Yeah, them. Anyway, I'll phone to tell them I've caught a Pokemon they might be interested in. Then, we'll confront Arceus and force him to transform into his Pokemon form outside. If necessary we'll include a knife or two to threaten him with. Ho-oh and Lugia-"

"Where did those two come from?"

"Look, Darkrai, are you just going to keep on annoying me by interrupting all the time?"

"Sorry."

"Okay, so, Ho-oh and Lugia are positioned on the top of the ruins with a net, you know, to stop Arceus form getting away. I've got a tranquilliser gun in the back so we can use that if he tries to use any attacks. If any other humans try to inter-fear, don't hesitate to use some attacks on them."

I didn't know Giratina was _that_ violent.

"Once Team Gabite arrive-"

"Galactic."

"Okay Darkrai you are really annoying me now."

"I was just saying."

"Once team _Galactic_ arrive, they can take him off our hands, and that's job done."

I wasn't too sure about this, I mean, Arceus had done some pretty bad things but giving him to Team Galactic is like giving him a death sentence.

But now, it was too late. In less than two hours, it would all be over.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Shaymin

Today is the day, no going back now.

One day down, 28 to go.

I can't believe we're so sad to have organised this.

Giratina

Today is the day.

Dialga and Cresselia were already up. Palkia was too, but she was on her phone, on Facebook. I could tell because of the way she's smiling to herself and typing awkwardly. Flirting with Zekrom, no doubt.

I flung myself onto the sofa next to Dialga.

"What you watching?"

"What does it look like, Giratina?"

"Sad person. Only idiots find amusement in watching the news."

Shaymin was wandering around the kitchen like a ghost. I got up from the sofa, leaving Dialga in his sad, sad life, and went to see if she was okay.

"Oh, hi Giratina."

She didn't seem sad, well, her voice didn't show that. But I could tell deep down that something was bothering her.

"You know what today is, don't you?" I didn't want to be awkward, but it was all i could say right now.

"No need to remind me."

"You okay Shaymin?"

"Yeah I just don't really want to go to school today."

School. Of course. Today was the first day of term, and because we were sixteen as humans and lived in stupid England for the time being. We all had to go. Except Arceus of course, because he's the special one. His human form is eighteen, and is at University, so he doesn't go back until next year. I always used to annoy him by bringing up two points about him. One, his retarded Pokemon voice. Everyone finds his voice amusing. I mean, he has a normal voice when he's a human, but when he's a Pokemon, it's just so funny! i think I'll stick to not being able to speak as a Pokemon. Two, his age. If you think about it, he created the universe, so that makes him about 13.5 _billion _years old at least. He hates that. He hates being about seven billion years older than me, Dialga and Palkia, and he hates being 12 billion years older than Cresselia and Darkrai. Did I mention he hates his age?

"Look Giratina. I just got a call from team galactic saying their helicopters are bust, so they have no way of getting out here."

No. All of this was gone. My chance to win her back for good, get Arceus out of the picture. That was it. I would have to go alone, do this by myself.

And I had just the plan to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Shaymin

School. I hate school. I hate everything and everyone in school.

We arrived at the front gate about five minutes before the 9am bell.

"What have you got first?" Dialga always asks me the questions that everyone thinks about asking but never do.

"Art. You?"

"Bloody science."

"Science isn't that bad."

"Yeah, but not with Mrs Belford. I wish I could change into my Pokemon form and use a Draco-Meteor on her."

"That bad?"

"Yeah,"

As I was about to turn into the art room, Giritina stopped me.

"You forgot this."

He held out a green glass leaf in his hand that was attached to a brown string. It shone in the light of the corridor as he hung it softly around my neck.

"Beautiful," he smiled, and then kissed me.

I smiled and as he turned and walked away further down the corridor, I saw something glint in his hand, something sharp.

A knife.

"Oh God Giratina," I said to myself "Please don't hurt him."

I tried to get it out of my head as I sat down at my desk. My form teacher, who was also my art teacher, walked silently into the room, then started the register.

"Sally?"

"Yeah."

Alex?"

"Here, Miss."

I tried to drain out all that was going on around me. I just couldn't stop thinking about Giratina with that knife. What would he do? I couldn't worry, it wouldn't help. No matter how hard I think about it, it won't make the situation any better.

"Palkia?"

"Yes."

"Shaymin?"

I tried not to be noticed, but it didn't work, she looked up from the register and sighed.

"Shaymin, darling, you need to listen."

"Sorry miss."

"Darkrai?"

"What?"

She shook her head frustratingly, "You are here, aren't you Darkrai?"

"Yes, Miss."

She finished off the register just before the bell rang for first lesson and started to go on about what we were doing in art.

"Palkia, could you give out the art books please?"

Palkia reluctantly stood up and sighed, clearly annoyed she had to do something that involved working. Then the teacher told us to open to a new page and draw a Pokemon of our choice.

At this point, Darkrai looked at me and mouthed 'I'll just draw myself then,' which made me laugh.

"Something funny, Shaymin?" The teacher asked.

"No miss."

Then that joke became something of a situation.

"Miss?" It was Katie, a girl only three weeks older than me, but acted like I was three years younger than her. She was extremely annoying.

"Yes, Katie?" The teacher asked.

"Can we draw legendaries too?"

"Of course,"

"So does that mean I can draw Palkia?"

Everyone in the school knew that we were really Pokemon, but everyone was sworn to keep it a closely guarded secret. I was against the rules to 'speak our names in the context of us being Pokemon'.

"Katie, please. Don't say things like that. One more outburst and it's a detention."

"Sorry miss."

I started on my drawing. I let the pencil sit gently in my hand as I pulled it across the page, every line was drawn with precision to make the final picture perfect. The eyes, the legs, the tail and the ring around his body looked amazing. The teacher turned on the radio, she said it helped us in our 'creativity'. My favourite band came on, Muse. I wasn't one for human music, but these were different. I loved the songs they did, especially this one. I thought of the lyrics as I drew.

_They will not force us, and they will stop degrading us._

I switched from my pencil to the coloured ones that sat on the desk. Starting on the head, I made my way along the picture, until the entire drawing was coloured. I was finished. My drawing of him.

_They will not control us, and we will be victorious._

__My drawing of Arceus.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Giratina

I will get it done, not matter what it takes. It was all planned, and it would work. It had to.

First, I had to get Arceus here. I couldn't go back to the ruins, he would be expecting it. And anyway, I was going to show them all what a coward Arceus really is.

I knew exactly the way to do it.

"Reshiram?" Reshiram would do it, if it involved money, she was that kind of person.

"What?"

"I need a favour."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing much, just text Arceus and tell him to meet you at the back entrance into the hall."

"Why can't you do it?"

I could tell her the truth-'Oh because if I do, he won't come because he knows I'm going to kill him.'

"Out of credit."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. I stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulled out a $5 note. She raised an eyebrow. I then remembered we were in England now, so put my hand in my pocket again and held out a £5 note instead. She swiped it out of my hand.

"Done."

Shaymin

_They laugh as they watch us fall_

_The lucky don't care at all_

_No chance for fate_

_It's unnatural selection_

_I want the truth._

Arceus

I get pretty lonely here. From half-eight to four, I just sit in Darkrai's room and play some of his weird video games.

I heard my phone's text alert ringtone go off in the living room, so paused the game in the middle of shooting some randomer and went to check the message.

_1 new message_: _Reshiram_

Why the hell was she texting me?

_Can you come to the back entrance? It's urgent._

Okay, it was urgent, but could I trust her? I mean, I've never really talked to her that much, so something wasn't right. Anyway, whatever it was it would give me something to do.

Little did I know that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. A one that would endanger my life, one that would scar me for life.

But one that would keep her with me for life.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Arceus

So, this was it. The day I survived my death, just about.

Giratina

I'd been waiting for ages, and still he showed no signs of appearing. The lunch bell rang and still no Arceus. Ten minutes later, however, the door I stood five feet away from, slowly creaked open. He stood there, all innocent and clueless. Yep, this was going to end up in a full-on battle that will probably destroy the whole school, but I didn't give one. He looked up, and his eyes met mine. His were frozen with fear, paralysed and defenceless, mine were intimidating and full of pure victory. The victory of defeat. I held the knife up to where he could see it.

"Okay Giratina. Just put the knife down-"

"And why would I do that?"

"Please Giratina, you don't have to do this."

"Do NOT tell me what to do."

He just stood there, trying to stay calm but clearly terrified. He didn't fight. He didn't run. He just stood there, standing his ground. Motionless.

"Don't move."

"Why not? I can do as I please."

"No you can't. Stop trying to talk me out of it."

"I will try to talk you out of killing me, I am your superior."

"You aren't my superior you son of a bitch!"

I did it. Without warning. I didn't know myself I had done it until I saw him. Silently crying in his own blood, a wreck lying half dead on the floor.

When we are seriously injured, our bodies can't cope with being a human, so automatically transform into Pokemon form to use the power to heal ourselves as much as we can. I just stood there as he slowly and painfully became his true form, the Alpha Pokemon. The stab wound was significantly less serious now, but it was still pouring with blood. He didn't speak, instead he attacked me with Judgement. A judgement for trying to kill him-again. The attack somehow missed me, but hit the wooden support in the roof of the hall and sent it all crashing down on me, crushed by countless tonnes of rubble. I used my only defence-my Pokemon form.

Once again, it was Alpha vs Renegade.

He attacked again with another Judgement; a meteor shower that was aimed directly at me. I tried my best to dodge it, but because there were meteors landing everywhere that was impossible. Instead I attempted to use a counter-attack. But he just shook it off as if it was a drop of water. I had to face the facts, he was much stronger than me. I had no choice. But before I admitted defeat he attacked me again, which sent me flying away from the school, and landing 300 yards or so away from what used to be the main building. I just lay there, in the field of grass, dying and helpless. I watched him there, doing the same. He was breathing heavily as he fell to the ground, exhausted and out of power, just as vulnerable as me.

_You and me are the same,_

_We don't know or care who's to blame,_

_But we know that, whoever hold the reins,_

_Nothing will change-our course is gone and said,_

_And these wars they can't be won,_

_No these wars, they can't be won,_

_And do you want them to go on and on and on,_

_But soon we will see, there can be only one._

Arceus

For the first time, I felt panic running through me.

I could see school kids around me, curiously watching me as I lay in the ruins of the school. At the front of the crowd, was Shaymin. She had been crying, and tears still fell down her face, but she wasn't sad any more. She knelt down next to me and stroked my forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay, we're going to save you."

I didn't reply, I just looked at her. Then she started crying and threw her arms around me.

"Like I told you," I said softly, "Nothing will ever come between us."


End file.
